


WHATEVER IT IS YOU GET ON-GET IT ON!

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MACKELENA - Fandom
Genre: Collison Course, Explicit Sexual Content, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Season/Series 06, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Fitzsimmons and Izel are trapped on earth, and the Creator and the Shrikes are ON THE WAY...DirectorMackenzie and the Zeypher, ordered NOT UNDERTAKE a rescue mission, ignore those instructions andset a course for their home planet-NO WAY will they abandon Fitzsimmons-not again!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [LizzieLloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieLloyd/gifts), [AgentLunaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLunaA/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [Trebleclefstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [TexannaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexannaRose/gifts).



The SHIELD Agents aboard the Zeypher have been summoned to the ship's hanger by Director Alphonso MacKenzie. He has come to a decision regarding HQ's order to avoid earth and await further instructions. They are NOT to engage the shrikes, or the Creator...Mack has a DIFFERENT VIEW...

Stepping to the microphone, Mack speaks: "As most of you are aware, HQ has instructed us to remain in place, to await further orders regarding the shrikes and the Creator, not heading toward Earth. I brought you here to tell you, Agent to Agent...that I'm not gonna do that." "Hell yeah!", Piper shouts during the pause. Smiling at her, Mack continues: "I have ordered Agent May to set a course for EARTH, with all possible speed. WHY, you ask? Because this morning I received verification that Fitz and Simmons will arrive on the home planet shortly, and if we don't ACT, and ACT NOW, we lose them, along with all the inhabitants of earth, while HQ sits by, with their THUMB UP THEIR ASS! We are SHIELD!" (YoYo tugs at his sleeve, whispers something) I MEAN STRIKE! And we don't sit by while SOME ASSHOLES occupy OUR SHIT; DESTROY OUR SHIT! I'm talkin' about EARTH! EARTH is OUR SHIT!" The group of Agents scream at the tops of their lungs, exchanging 'high-fives' and 'daps', caught up by the force and passion behind their leaders words, the Director' fervor. 

"So TONIGHT: Get your DRINK ON, Get your FUCK ON; whatever it is you GET ON-GET IT ON! (the Agents roar their approval, in unison) because tomorrow-WE TANGLE ASS!" 

The roar of the assembled SHIELD Agents seems to shake the hanger, and none of them scream louder than YoYo, May, Daisy, Piper, and Davis. Elena Rodriguez, standing by Mack's side, beams up at her Man, and in this moment, it is very possible that she's never loved him more, than now, at this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As already approved by their Director, the SHIELD (STRIKE) Agents aboard the Zephyr GET IT ON! in whichever manner that so inspires them-some drink themselves into a stupor (or near stupor), either alone or in groups, others seek a more "elicit escape" (requisitioned from the pharmacy); still others spend what might be their last night alive in that most traditional fashion of all....

ELENA AND MACK

All night long  
All night long

[Verse 2]  
Oh, something's got me so delighted, baby  
I see your face in everything I do  
You got me shook up shook down shook up  
On your lovin' and boy, there is just no way I'll ever get over you

[Dadadadadum...dumdadadadadum-DUM-dumdadadadadum-dumdumdumdadadadadum....(The heavy bass-line of the eighties' R&B hit (ALL NIGHT LONG-by the Mary Jane Girls-thuds off of the metallic walls of the quarters the two share, their bodies moving in unison-Elena on her side, one leg draped behind and over Mack's hip; he's buried as deeply inside her as possible...using both hands, which are tightly clasped on her her hips, The Director levers his lover's luscious body up and down, hoisting her on his pitard. The Sexy Latina cries out her love, her lust, as she rides the long thick male member battering her erected clit so knowingly-her Turtleman knows her body SO WELL.... even when the sensations become too much to bear, and YoYo attempted to relieve the pressure by raising her hips (and thereby, her dripping PANOCHA), out of Mack's reach, he counters by raising her own hips higher...and the Mary Jane Girls keep singing:

I'm gonna give it to you  
All night long  
(I'm gonna give it to you, give it to you, give it to you, give it to you, give it to you)  
I'm gonna give it to you  
All night long  
(I can't wait to love you, baby)

DAISY and DEKE 

(Daisy's quarters are the nicer of the two, and that is where the two are found on this night, as improbable as it may seem...their choice of music is Heart's "I WANT YOU SO BAD", which is perfect counter-point to the crush Deke has on his fellow Agent: If I've fallen over you-Would it be so bad, would it be so bad-Every night's an eternity-I want you so bad, want you so bad...I never thought this could happen to meeeeee-I want you so bad, bad...)

Deke lifts his head from between Daisy's toned thighs, moving up so that he can press his wet mouth to the softly panting brunette's. The kiss itself was slow at first, then deepening until both are gasping for breath. Daisy is dizzy with lust; she never in a million light years imagined herself spending what might be the last night of her life with DEKE, but in the last few days, he's wormed his way into her affections (somewhat!), and neither are "hooking-up" with anyone on this critical night before, so....HERE SHE IS, getting eaten out (pretty skillfully) by Fitzsimmons' GRANDSON! Deke revels in the warm, sweet female nectar drizzling from his bed-mate's over-heated pussy, he adds a finger, then another, and "Tremors" gasps and squirms about in response. The relentless tongue and digital manipulation she's being put through has the gorgeous female Agent shaky and weak knee’d- both agents were now desperately aroused. As he works on Daisy, His own fist is gripped tightly about the staff his bloated cock; he withdraws one of his soaked digits from Daisy's fiery pit and smoothly introduces it to he rear pucker."Skye" mewled pathetically, her legs twitching and her breath becoming even more ragged. Meanwhile the Eurasian Agent’s velvety sphincter pulsed involuntarily, massaging Deke's imbedded digit...Ann Wilson's beautiful contralto rises to an almost plaintive wail: (I never thought this would happen to meeee: I want you so bad, bad-Oooooooo-baaaad....I want you so baaaaaad-Oooooooo!....)

MAY, PIPER, and KHAN

Agent Khan is one of the few Male Agents 'lucky' enough to have TWO very attractive female Agents at his...'disposable'...May, still smarting from Phil Coulson's recent demise, licks hungrily at Piper's hot, shaven cleft, The younger Woman busies herself with Agent Khan's quite substantial, upthrust maleness, letting him set the pace as his leisurely-thrusting, lean hips and bottom avail themselves of her hot, wet, clasping lips. She makes a point of staring up into Khan's eyes, and try as he might, it is to no avail...each time those knowing lips slide up or down his straining prick, his eyes roll into the back of his head; Piper is delivering as good a blow-job as the young Agent's ever had, and he's had a few...for her part, Piper's hips jerk uncontrollably; May's tongue slithers from her deep inside, to her outer labia, then up to tickle her rock hard 'man in the boat'-WHO KNEW that Melinda May could service a Woman's cunt as well as any of Piper's Female lovers...(Circle Of Witch's 'PUSSY JUICE' is the trio's choice of musical accompaniment):

AH  
OPEN YOUR LEGS I WILL SQUEEZE WITHIN  
IN YOUR PUSSY JUICE I WANNA SWIM  
May I lick your pussy!?  
I don’t know how does it work  
But when I  
See you I feel so horny  
You make me feel wicker than I am  
So let me please you the best I can

ELENA and MACK

(The song now booming from the room's stereo is George Michael's I WANT YOUR SEX)...

I want your sex  
I want your love  
I want your sex  
I want your sex-It's playing on my mind  
It's dancing on my soul  
It's taken so much time  
So why don't you just let me go?  
I'd really like to try  
Oh, I'd really love to know  
When you tell me you're gonna regret it

The slick sweat glistening on the two creates the PERFECT FRICTION; their lust climbs even higher as Mack dips a long, blunt finger between his lover's legs and lifts the coated digit to her lips-YoYo doesn't hesitate even a second, taking the finger into her mouth, keeping her lips clasped around it until Mack pulls it free with a loud pop...this is something neither had ever done in their previous couplings, and when YoYo cranes her neck to look her lover in the eye, her own dark orbs are moist, seemingly amazed by this last semi-kinky action of hers. Still humping and grinding, the two don't break their mutual gaze. In a flash, YoYo's desire smolders nearly out of control, and the current level of her passion, the impending danger, combine to inspire her to voice a desire she might never have suggested, if not for the circumstances: "You wanna fuck my ass, Papi?", she purrs-her lewd offer is delivered in voice much huskier than normal-You CAN, do it- Metemela en el CULO, Baby...hazlo...cojeme ahi...."

"En serio", Mack manages to groan. 

"Yes, Baby-DO IT...TODO MI CUERPO, es TUYO."

And so he does...

Hooah (sex)  
Hooah (sex)Ow  
C-c-c-c-come on  
Hooah-What's your definition of dirty baby?  
What do you consider pornography?  
Don't you know I love it till it hurts me baby  
Don't you think it's time you had sex with me?What's your definition of dirty baby?  
What do you call pornography?  
Don't you know I love it till it hurts me baby  
Don't you think it's time you had sex with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> metemela en el CULO: put in my ass  
> hazlo...cojeme ahi: do it, fuck me there  
> en serio: seriously/really  
> todo mi cuerpo es tuyo: my (whole) body is yours/all of it  
> panocha-slang for female sex organ


End file.
